FUSION
by Enigma-X-Azul-Celeste
Summary: EHM... NC-17... MULDER Y SCULLY DENTRO DE UNOS VERSOS ALGO..PICANTES


**_FUSION_**

_**Autor: Enigma_X **_

_**E-mail: enigma_**_

_**Archivado: 29/08/01**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_**Los personajes de Mulder y Scully pertenecen a Chris Carter y a Fox Network**_

_**Y de todos es sabido, que yo no ansío ni anhelo... infringir cualquier ley de**_

_**lucro o que se pudiese inventar, pero vale la pena aclarar, que aunque**_

_**les pertenezcan a ellos, por mi alma x-files pienso, que nos pertenecen**_

_**por igual, porque somos quienes los queremos.**_

_**DEDICATORIA:**_

_**a mis queridos amigos, que nunca he de olvidar , y aunque ellos de mi no se han**_

_**de acordar siempre los tengo presentes, aunque no estén ausentes**_

_**De ese foro celestial.**_

_**Con ellos he vivido gratos momentos que nunca he de poder olvidar,**_

_**Y aunque han cambiado, que de mi se hayan olvidado, Yo no los podré olvidar, por**_

_**Eso les agradezco el cariño que me dan.**_

_**Las apariencias engañan y debo reflexionar ya que todo en este mundo cambia,**_

_**Y ellos deben cambiar.**_

_**Pero mi corazón esta dolido, porque aunque les he escrito, Ellos a mí no lo**_

_**hacen ya, sepan ellos que los quiero, y los querré todavía mas Porque mi alma es**_

_**sincera, cuando les digo en verdad que aquí estaré siempre, si me llegaran a**_

_**necesitar.**_

_**Y a los que todavía lo hacen, y en contacto conmigo están, Yo les agradezco y**_

_**también les hago profeso La sincera amistad que me dan.**_

_**Y a los que he conocido en cuerpo, alma y viva voz, Agradecida les estoy por la**_

_**hospitalidad recibida Y de nuevo yo les digo, que siempre les he de recordar,**_

_**Que en ésta su casa, las puertas abiertas siempre estarán.**_

_**Solo a una persona cabe destacar, y es ella a quien todo le debo, mi alma, mi corazón y mi anhelo, pues estamos unidos, hasta en los más íntimos sueños.  
Gracias Nene, por lo q has sido, y espero poder superar, todo lo que de ti, he recibido.**_

_**Con cariño para todos los que leen estas líneas, les dedico este relato, y les**_

_**Recuerdo que es bien recibido (después de leerlo un rato)**_

_**cualquier crítica, reproche, comentario o consideración,**_

_**ya que lo que estés pensando,**_

_**será para mí como una gran donación a lo que estoy escribiendo,**_

_**te agradecería ese favor: enigma_**_

_**A todos muchas gracias y recuerden que aun en la adversidad...**_

_**" siempre hay una luz en la oscuridad "**_

_**Enigma_X**_

_**SPOILERS**__**: Quizá al momento de los capítulos de " all things" y antes de existencia, está escrito este relato pero después de leerlo un rato, lo podrás acomodar donde quiera,**_

_**Después de lo visto, vivido y leído, de acuerdo a nuestra experiencia, pues de los capítulos de "the X-files" seguro fuiste su audiencia.**_

_**ARCHIVADO: 16 de septiembre del 2001**_

_**TIPO: MSR, erótica, y me atrevería a opinar, que el verso también se puede agregar.**_

_**RATING: NC17**_

_**RESUMEN: FUSION: el alma y el corazón de dos seres (Mulder y**_

_**Scully) se vuelven en uno solo.**_

_**FUSION.**_

_**Por: Enigma_X**_

_**"Amor, mi mosse, che mi fa parlare" ( me impulsa el amor y el es quien me hace hablar)**_

_**-Dante Alieghieri**_

_**Mi vida cambió desde que llegué a ti**_

_**Pues mi alma al verte cuando te conocí,**_

_**Comprendería que por siempre se uniría a ti.**_

_**Y aunque han pasado 9 años, el sentimiento ha cambiado,**_

_**Pues lo que antes era solo un camino inexplorado**_

_**Ha evolucionado del todo, a un amor nunca igualado.**_

_**Pero todo este tiempo, miedo tuvimos de hablarnos,**_

_**Pues solo nos comunicamos con miradas y al tocarnos**_

_**Y sin palabras llegamos, a lo que siempre imaginamos:**_

_**Que un amor infinito, al fin se ha consumado.**_

_**Por eso esta noche seré tuya, y tu cuerpo mi templo será,**_

_**Y el mío recordará lo que había olvidado ya.**_

_**Que el amor cuando es verdadero, nunca perecerá**_

_**Y mi cuerpo tus caricias y besos siempre recordará,**_

_**Aunque de mi vida te vayas, mi alma te seguirá**_

_**Porque el alma es pura y siempre te amará.**_

_**Amor, vida y encanto, ésta noche ella me ofrece tanto...**_

_**Que es lo que quiero de ella, no lo sé con precisión,**_

_**Quizá sus ojos azules, son los que me llenan de pasión,**_

_**O esa sonrisa angelical es quizá lo que derrumbó**_

_**Ese muro de temor que había entre ella y yo.**_

_**Esta noche la tengo pura y solo para mí**_

_**Esta noche yo le entrego, lo que nunca recibí**_

_**Lo que de otras personas me juraron prodigar**_

_**Algo que solo con ella lo podré experimentar.**_

_**Esta noche estoy frente a ti**_

_**Ansiosa de caricias y besos sin fin**_

_**Quisiera decírtelo pero no puedo,**_

_**Quizá con mi actitud entiendas lo que quiero.**_

_**Esta noche te deseo como a nada en la vida,**_

_**Porque he encontrado en ti esa flor perdida,**_

_**Mi querida Scully, sé que no me temerás,**_

_**Porque yo no te temo y permiso me darás**_

_**De entrar en tu cuerpo en esas rutas prohibidas**_

_**Que recorreré con mis manos, mis besos y mis caricias,**_

_**Y exploraré hasta el más recóndito sitio de tu cuerpo**_

_**Bebiendo el néctar de tus labios y también de tu aliento.**_

_**Sentada a mi lado espero su señal,**_

_**Con la cual yo pretendo comenzar a buscar**_

_**La anhelada pasión que esperamos con ansia**_

_**Y estoy seguro no podremos olvidar.**_

_**Sin palabras, no son indispensables,**_

_**Pues por sus ojos sus pensamientos emite,**_

_**Y por su actitud ella me transmite**_

_**Esta ardiente sensación inenarrable.**_

_**Mi cuerpo tiembla al sentir sus manos**_

_**Posándose en mi cuello mirándome afano,**_

_**Es el primer contacto, el inicio del amor**_

_**Que esta noche nos entregaremos con fervor**_

_**Mi mano su cuello toca,**_

_**Mientras que con la otra delineo sus labios,**_

_**Observándolos golosa ansiando paladear**_

_**su dulce miel dentro de mi boca.**_

_**¡OH Mulder mi gran amor!**_

_**Nuestras cuerpos al fin se tocan**_

_**Y cada vez aumenta la pasión,**_

_**Cuando entre ellos se rozan**_

_**Nuestros rostros se acercan mutuamente**_

_**Y nuestros labios se tocan con fervor,**_

_**Dándonos un beso embriagante**_

_**¡rico, húmedo y dulce sensación!**_

_**Nuestras lenguas juguetean,**_

_**saboreando este momento**_

_**mientras mis manos buscaban**_

_**la suavidad de tus senos**_

_**te quito la blusa con gentileza,**_

_**te quito con suavidad el sostén**_

_**para que libres respiren de lo que les apresa,**_

_**mis ojos se deslumbran, ante exhaustiva belleza**_

_**no se cansan y los mira con desdén.**_

_**-----------------------------**_

_**En mi cuerpo siento tus manos,**_

_**Y sin pensar su ropa elimino**_

_**Quiero sentir su torso**_

_**Estrecharse junto al mío**_

_**Nuestras manos se deslizan hacia nuestra cintura**_

_**Tratamos de librarnos de nuestras ropas y ataduras**_

_**Eliminando cualquier objeto que merme nuestra pasión**_

_**Para observarnos completos y amarnos con precisión.**_

_**----------------------------------**_

_**¡OH Dios! Mi cuerpo se paraliza**_

_**al observar ante mi esa beldad infinita**_

_**que solo en mis sueños podía lograr**_

_**y que gracias a ella, hoy son una realidad.**_

_**Su blanca piel de porcelana, sus senos hermosos, su cintura vana,**_

_**Sus esbeltas caderas y bien torneadas piernas**_

_**Y el secreto que me espera: descubrir quién es ella.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------**_

_**¡Santo Cielo ¿qué estoy mirando?!**_

_**¡Seguro es un Dios lo que estoy observando!**_

_**Nunca llegué a imaginar**_

_**Todo lo que la ropa puede ocultar**_

_**Mulder eres más de lo que soñé...**_

_**Ese atlético cuerpo que pronto poseeré**_

_**Los músculos de tus piernas, tu pecho de acero,**_

_**Tus fornidos brazos y lo que tanto anhelo...**_

_**Lo que tanto anhelo para sentirme mujer.**_

_**Un primer contacto desnudos nuestros cuerpos**_

_**Nos hace sentir que vamos juntos por el cielo**_

_**Si esto es morir, morir quiero mil veces**_

_**En abrazos fundidos y muchas exquisiteces**_

_**---------------------------------------------------**_

_**Mi corazón se acelera, mi respiración se entrecorta**_

_**Al sentir en mis senos la sensación de su boca**_

_**Y de su mano al tocarme y acariciarme esa parte**_

_**Que pide y exige que de él me harte**_

_**---------------------------------------------**_

_**Un rico sabor a fresa emana de sus pezones**_

_**Y al sentir sus uñas en mi espalda la siento vibrar**_

_**Y su húmeda sensación en mis dedos, me hace pensar...**_

_**... que solo nací para amarla, nací para hacerla gozar.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

_**Escucho sus gemidos, escucho su aliento**_

_**Poco a poco se acerca el momento**_

_**El sueño que juntos añoramos y llegar por fin a ser:**_

_**Yo su anhelado hombre y ella mi amada mujer.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Su lengua recorre todo mi cuerpo**_

_**Dejándome un sendero cálido y húmedo**_

_**Haciéndome temblar por la fogosidad**_

_**Al sentir su aliento en mi sexualidad**_

_**--------------------------------------------**_

_**El sabor puro del éxtasis, de Scully las mieles estoy libando**_

_**El extracto de ella misma que es delirio y arrebato,**_

_**y esto aun más me excita, ¿pero cómo me pude esperar tanto?**_

_**Este sabor tan extenuante que enardece mi virilidad**_

_**Me hace desearla a cada instante y desear invadir su intimidad.**_

_**----------------------------------------------**_

_**Mis piernas tiemblan enardecidas**_

_**Al sentir la lengua de Mulder probar mi esencia**_

_**Uniendo plenamente mi vida, junto con su existencia.**_

_**¡OH NO! ¡ ya no puedo más!**_

_**¡Si no hace algo pronto he de explotar!**_

_**La impaciencia se percata de mi enardecimiento**_

_**¡házme tuya ahora, este es el momento!**_

_**-se detiene... y con su verde mirada me observa...**_

_**como mi cuerpo tiembla enardecido**_

_**por ese beso sensual y celestial**_

_**que de sus jugosos labios he recibido,**_

_**el cosquilleo aun continúa**_

_**a pesar de que él se ha parado**_

_**el ya no besa mi cuerpo sin piedad ninguna**_

_**Mulder, ¿es que acaso te has cansado?...-**_

_**----------------------------------------------------**_

_**No, Scully, aun no me he cansado,**_

_**Pienso excitarte aún mas**_

_**Esto solo es un relax**_

_**Para esperar lo inesperado.**_

_**----------------------------------  
**_

_**Lo inesperado es lo que espero ya**_

_**Sentir tu cuerpo dentro del mío**_

_**Mulder, por favor ya ten piedad**_

_**Y has de mi sueño una realidad...**_

_**Porque yo me siento como si fuera río.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

_**Ahora la tomo en mis brazos, y la estrechó contra mí**_

_**Mientras recorro su cuerpo con insaciable frenesí,**_

_**Ataco sus senos que me vuelven loco, una vez mas,**_

_**Me pasaría mil noches y nunca me podría cansar.**_

_**Me apodero de unas de sus cerezas, mordiendo, succionando,**_

_**Mientras mi mano viaja por su vientre bajo**_

_**Hasta llegar al triángulo que tiene abajo**_

_**Acariciándola géntilmente, y con mucho cuidado**_

_**Mientras miro su rostro, lo estoy logrando**_

_**Mi amada Scully emite un gemido de puro placer**_

_**La oigo gritar y la siento estremecer.**_

_**Esta es la señal, quizá es el momento**_

_**Por lo que ambos soñamos desde hace tiempo**_

_**sabe que la amo, sabe que la quiero,**_

_**sabe que daría por ella mi mundo entero**_

_**por ella es que yo estoy aquí,**_

_**pues es la verdad que tanto perseguí**_

_**esa verdad que ella esconde por dentro**_

_**la misma verdad que yo también poseo**_

_**y que los dos nos entregaremos de mutua manera**_

_**y que nos querremos mucho, pésele a cualquiera.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**¡Mulder por favor, me vuelves loca!**_

_**Por la forma en que tus manos y tus labios me tocan**_

_**Mis manos se posan justo sobre tu trasero**_

_**Apretándolos sintiendo como si fueran de acero**_

_**¿Que mas puedo pedir?...si esto es lo que quiero**_

_**Una noche de pasión infinita, de arrebato, lujuria y puro deseo**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------**_

_No necesitamos mas armas, solo nuestros anhelos_

_Todo lo que tenemos y ambos sabemos_

_Que es la única forma de poder igualar_

_Eso que muchos dicen que es la sexualidad_

_Pero no es sexo lo que nosotros tenemos_

_Pues ponemos las almas y todo nuestro empeño_

_El sentimiento es lo que mas cuenta_

_el amor es lo que hacemos_

_y no la sexualidad que la gente comenta_

_**-----------------------------------------------------**_

_**Ahora la tomo desde su cintura**_

_**Y la siento con sus piernas**_

_**Abrazar mi cadera**_

_**Ella ha abierto el espacio hacia la divinidad**_

_**Porque pienso invadir su feminidad.**_

_**Estoy listo todo esta en su punto**_

_**Para entrar en la cálida gruta y recorrer esos senderos juntos**_

_**En el que nosotros dos nos descubriremos**_

_**Y donde los dos en solo uno nos volveremos**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Mulder se sienta a la orilla del sofá**_

_**Me siento en un sueño profundo...**_

_**Me toma de la cintura y me acomoda**_

_**Como si él fuera el eje y yo el mundo**_

_**Y lentamente empiezo a sentir**_

_**Como me inunda su miembro viril**_

_**Como la espada de un caballero**_

_**Entrara en su húmeda y cálida funda de cuero**_

_**Poco a poco y lentamente,**_

_**Mulder comienza a caminar**_

_**La estrecha ruta del placer que se hace presente,**_

_**La ruta que juntos juramos andar**_

_**Y que ahora ya nadie podrá evitar**_

_**Que sigamos los dos hasta el final.**_

_**--------------------------------**_

_Cuerpo, alma, vida entera_

_Entregamos todo en este momento_

_Amor, esperanza y corazón_

_entregamos con tanta pasión._

_**-----------------------------------------------**_

_**Sobre el sofá giramos sin poder separarnos**_

_**Dana mía estoy dentro de ti**_

_**Tu calidad envuelve mi vida**_

_**Y mi vida se vuelca sobre ti**_

_**Ahora con un suave vaivén empiezo**_

_**A arremeter contra tu enardecido cuerpo**_

_**Entrando y saliendo dentro de tu ser**_

_**Sintiendo como te empiezo a poseer**_

_**Y como tus caderas a mis movimientos se acoplan**_

_**Cimbrando el sofá, uniendo mi ser.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Un cosquilleo me invade por completo**_

_**Una helada y ardiente sensación recorre mi cuerpo**_

_**Y una electricidad yo siento**_

_**Al sentir como invades mi templo**_

_**Una hermosa invasión a mi santuario**_

_**Haciéndome sentir más mujer,**_

_**De lo que yo me sentía a diario**_

_Y sin saber como juntos_

_El ritmo aceleramos los dos_

_Y con una gran embestida_

_Y la enorme sacudida_

_Un volcán hizo erupción_

_Fundiendo de dos cuerpos uno solo_

_Haciendo por fin la __**fusión**__._

_Por Mulder y Scully hasta el fin._

_**Enigma_X**_


End file.
